Irish Rose
by Nevermore8
Summary: Rose 'Jewel' Kelly is the younger sister of Jack Kelly, and only long-term newsgirl of the Lodging House. She has a secret though, a boy named Oscar Delancey. Her relationship will be put to the test as the strike starts when secrets are revealed and trust is broken. It's only going to go right if she can keep her promises. T for language. Oscar/OC Jack/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T HATE ME, **_TOUGH AS NAILS, FRAGILE AS__GLASS_** AND **_CHOICE_** ARE STILL BEING WRITTEN! This won't leave me alone, no matter what I try to do. I only own Rose 'Jewel' Kelly. Oscar might be a little OOC in the beginning; I'm not used to writing him when he's not mean…**

"_I really wonder why people suddenly change after they get what they wanted. One day they are sweet, the next day they are not. One day they are there with you, the next day they are not. One day you are important to them, the next day you are worthless. One day they love you, and the next day they don't care about you."-Unknown_

A figure weaves through the dark streets, barely stopping to look at a clock which reads 11:45. The figure is a girl, breathless from excitement and hurrying down the streets. Her navy blue dress barely makes a sound as she slips into alleyways. Drunkards and unsavory characters walked the street, but she wasn't afraid. She finally turns into an alleyway looking around. Every sound makes her jump as she waits.

"Oscar, have yous'e gotten heah yet?" she half-whispers into the dark.

"Jewel, you're late."

"Oscar! Sorry, I 'ad ta wait for da boys ta fall asleep. It ain't easy, but they finally got down off of the roof and went to sleep." She closes the distance and the two embrace.

"Some stay on the roof?"

"Sometimes, it depends on how da day went, especially with my brother. He's gettin' antsy, wants ta move on 'fore he's twenty-one…"

"Do you do too doll face, you wantin' ta leave New York?"

"I dunno, I don't mind it heah, but if he leaves I'll leave." She says, putting her head under his chin, blinking away tears.

"Why? I know he's your brudduh and all, but why leave with him?"

"What if it was Morris and your uncle was gone, and if he left you was alone. What would you do?"

"Go wid 'im I guess… but will ya leave widout sayin' goodbye?"

"No it wouldn't be like dat! I couldn't leave ya like dat, and I'd write. I would sign with a rose like always. It'd be like normal, only ya wouldn't be able ta see Me." she said, taking a step back.

"Hey, hey, hey, I wasn't meaning dat you would. I just wondered how it would work. I shouldn't have brought it up, not today at least, not when it's our anniversary."

"Speaking of dat, I bought ya somthin. It's not much, but I thought you'd like It." she said, pulling a pin out of her pocket. It was a metal disc with a small red feather. "You talked about how you hated your hat so I thought I'd give you something to brighten it up." I said, handing it to him.

"Jewel, ya didn't have ta do that. You don't get much money as it is, and I know you need to eat and stay in the lodging house."

"I saved for a while Oscar. If you don't take it it'll just go to waste. Besides, I'm fine with money for now, once we get better headlines I'll be even better."

"I got ya somthin' as well, now close your eyes and turn around." She did so, and he clasped a gold necklace around her neck, a small rose pendant resting around her neck.

"Oh Oscar, it's… thank you!" she says, pulling her lips to his. They stood like that, two teenagers standing in a dark alleyway, kissing like they would never see each other again. After a minute or two they broke apart, breathless from the kiss.

"Why do we keep doing this, keeping us a secret? Morris and Uncle Wiesel would get over it. If your brother was against it you could leave the Lodging House." he whispers, holding her against him.

"Could they Oscar? Your brother hates my brother, we take sides during your annual fist fights, and my brother would kill me if he found out about us. If only I could leave the Lodging House, go to another one, it might work but I've been with my brother for too long. We've worked too hard on making a room for newsgirls, cleaned it, and built bunks for living. We might not have any regular girls yet, but we're so close to helping Kloppman! I can't throw all that away… I've been there for too long."

"I know, you have worked hard on the place. I can't forget the shine in your eyes when you got the first girl to come in. It was like when you were young and I met you for the first time, skipping alongside your brudduh."

"You mean when I kicked your brother in the shin and blacked your eye?"

"You were one feisty little five-year-old…" he said, chuckling at the memory. She was five, and Morris was seven. They had gotten into a fight, and Jewel came out supreme. Morris had a large bruise on his leg, and Oscar had a black eye for a week. All because he called her stupid when she mispronounced his uncle's name and Morris pushed her.

'Funny how a five-year-old's simple mispronunciation can become a favorite nickname for the newsboys."

"How did you mix up Wiesel and Weasel anyways?"

"I don't know I was a kid…"

"We both were, ya know we could run away before your brudduh does."

"I can't Oscar, I have to sell papes."

"I know, I give 'em to ya." He said, laughing at her.

"I have to go Oscar, I could get in trouble for being out so late. I'll see you tomorrow." She says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ya know, you could spend the night with me…"

"You are such a snake Delancey!"

"If I'm the snake, then you must be Eve." He says, pulling her close.

"You're a charmer, but I really must go home. I love you."

"I love you too my Irish Rose." He said as she left. She got to the Lodging House a good ten minutes later, the clock chiming one a.m. the necklace she got was resting against her neck, and Oscar's scent was just leaving her clothing. In the light you could see the dress was neatly sewn together out of scraps, old clothing from the boys that wouldn't fit them or was too ripped for use. She spent months saving old clothing, and even got some help from the Harlem, Bronx, and Brooklyn girls. They helped collect fabric so she could make it, and Rose paid them either in money, or she would help work on their Lodging House, cleaning or sewing old clothes. It was worth the extra work, the dress was a simple A-line dress that went to her mid-calf. It was cheaper than a real dress would cost, thank goodness. She slipped into her window via fire escape, took off of her dress and changed into a shirt that was too small for Jack, but too big for her. It was a normal outfit in the summer. She laid down to sleep, closing her eyes even though she knew in a few hours she would wake up and get ready for another day. The late night meetings in the alleyway with Oscar were taking their toll, dark circles under her eyes that looked like bruises, but it almost seemed to get her more papes sold. She sighed in content and snuggled down deeper into the bed. The girl that lived here had already moved on, probably to a Lodging House with more girls. If only Rose 'Jewel' Kelly knew that that would be the calm before the storm.

**It'll pick up in a bit. If you're wondering why Oscar isn't as mean it's because sometimes when the rudest kid you know gets a good girl he cares for he'll be calmer when she's around. Trust me; I've seen it happen before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Rose and that's about it! Ten points to whoever can find the other musical references hidden. I'm trying to fit lyrics of songs into a conversation, it turned out… interesting. Italics are thoughts. 'Curls' is Rose's nickname for David, not another Newsie.**

_Sibling relationships...outlast marriages, survive the death of parents, resurface after quarrels that would sink any friendship. They flourish in a thousand incarnations of closeness and distance, warmth, loyalty and distrust. - Erica E Goode _

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Jewel, you up yet?" someone yelled from the boys side of the Lodging House. I pounded on the wall and yelled. "I'm up Snitch! Is everyone decent, 'cause I'd like to be able to use the restroom."

It was the only problem with the Lodging House, the toilets on my side _almost _always worked. I've been meaning to try and fix it, but headlines are so bad I can barely keep enough money to eat. Keeping the girls side in order is hard work, especially when I first came here at five and it was pretty much a storage room. Jack convinced Kloppman to let me live there, and we found some spare bunks that didn't fit in the boys room in the storage room. It took a few minutes but Jack convinced him, that and me talking to one of the boys later to be known as Crutchy. I was shy, and sat with him on the floor. The first words out of my mouth were, "What happened to your leg?" We somehow built a friendship after that, and I'm glad we did. He's there when I feel down, and I'm there when he needs help with anything. I pulled myself out of the bed and yawned, five hours of sleep were not enough for someone. The only thing getting me out of bed is the fact that I can see Oscar. We don't talk, but we pass notes. I put one in his pocket when he tries to push passed me to get to Jack, and he puts one in my papers, the fifth one down to be exact. It was the only thing I knew would happen, that and Snipeshooter would steal Racetrack's cigar. I grabbed an old newspaper and a pencil I got years ago and wrote a quick note.

_Oscar,_

_Can you meet me tonight, the alleyway we always meet in?_

_Love_

Ever since we started dating I signed my name with a small drawing of a rose. As I finished my drawing I heard some yelling from next door.

"Give me dat ya tightwad!"

"You'll steal anuddah one!"

"Come on ya bummers, we got woik ta do!"

"Since when did you become the mother hen?"

"Stop your bawlin'."

"No one asked you!"

I laughed at the argument I heard every day, rain or shine. I buttoned up my shirt and zipped up my pants. It was all part of my poor little girl acts, not wearing my dress. It made me look like I could only wear my brother's clothes instead of buying my own. It was good if people weren't being too cheap, but I had other tricks up my sleeve. The shirt was a cream colored, and I had dark brown pants to go with them. My shoes weren't mine or Jack's, an old newsboy named Ice gave them to me when he left for somewhere else. He was the old second-in-command so to speak, we didn't really have a set leader like Brooklyn, just someone who can help get the kids in line. The leader's name was Action, I remembered a little about him, mainly the cuts on his hands from working with the papers for so long. He left to go join the army when I was eight, and Ice left shortly after. I got used to boys coming and going, and I still wonder what happened to them. Part of me prays they were safe in the Spanish-American War, and part of me refuses to think they could have gotten hurt. Newsboys left when they reach twenty-one, it's just a sad fact of life. Jack wanted out early though, he was still saving for it. I had money saved for it as well, stored underneath the floorboards under my bed. I had a few dollars saved, just a few more and we could go. I grabbed a brush and brushed through my hair, trying to get the long dark hair to cooperate. When I got it a little neater I put my dark brown newsboy hat and smiled. My eyes were hazel, but they had more green unlike Jack's eyes. I walked over to the boy's side and walked to the toilets, weaving around the boys.

"Heya Jewel, how ya been sleeping?" Mush said as I passed him.

"With me eyes closed Mush." I said, walking into one of the stalls. I walked out just as everyone started to leave.

"Morning Jewel." Jack said, putting an arm around my shoulder. We walked out the door as boys ran around, sword fighting with sticks and messing around. "You look dead Jewel, you're sure yous'e been sleeping okay?"

"Jack," I say, laughing at my brother, "the second my head hits the pillow I fall asleep."

"You look like you've got a couple of black eyes. Is there a secret boy I don't know about?"

"You think I could keep something like that from you? Ha, but how do you not have any black eyes, you're da fightah." I say, stealing his hat off of his head and pretending to look for bruises.

"Knock it off Jewel," he laughed, "I'm smart Jewel, I don't let 'em get a good hit on me." the siblings walked over to where the nuns were handing out food to the boys and girls. Ant, the girl who used to live in the lodging house, was just leaving with some bread and coffee. She got a better job as a maid, but she doesn't work on Sundays. Those days were her selling days as a newsgirl. She got the name from her small stature, a few inches shorter than Racetrack.

"Hey Ant," I said as I passed, "Is'e worried you were squished."

"Yeah, well I was worried you'd been stolen. Still goin out late at night?" she whispered as we hugged.

"Yeah, it's our three year anniversary today." I said, breaking the hug.

"Have fun." She hurried off to the circulation building in Harlem, she didn't sell in Manhattan like we did.

"Patrick? Has anyone seen my son?" a young woman yelled as I got my breakfast. I walked over to her.

"Ma'am, do you need anything?" I asked her. She looked distraught, and I felt like I needed to help her.

"Have you seen my son? He left and I can't find him anywhere! Please Miss, he's all I have left."

"I don't know a Patrick on this side of Manhattan, have you checked the east 'Hattan Lodging House?"

"Yes, I checked there first. Are there any others?"

"Yeah, there's Queens, Harlem, Bronx, and Brooklyn. You have ta be careful in Brooklyn though, it's rough and tough." I said, pointing in the direction of each borough.

The woman went in the direction of Bronx after giving me a thank you. I was suddenly aware of the fact that my coffee was cold and the newsboys except for Jack had gone on.

"Ya know you didn't need to do that Jewel. He might be perfectly happy where he's at." Jack said as we turned to walk to the circulation building.

"Or he might be starving with nowhere to go in Brooklyn."

"Nah, Spot'd take him in and help him be a newsie for Brooklyn or a boid. He might be a tough leader but he helps the boys there."

"Would Card help him in Queens, or Stripes in Bronx? He might be better off with his mudduh back home."

"Maybe Jewel. Ya know Pulitzer really needs to work on his headlines, they really stink."

"Ya think the _Times _or the _Sun _is any better? Or even the Journal?"

"Nah, they're all selling the same thing, and we'll be eating the extras no matter where we go. I never thought I'd miss the wartime… we pushed one thousand papes a week." He said.

"If this keeps up I might have to work in a factory or become a maid."

"You being serious Jewel?"

"Of course not Jack, why would I give up dis free life for a life in a dusty old factory?"

"That's why Is'e asking." He said as we walked up to the gates of the circulation building.

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night" Racetrack said, bringing me out of our conversation.

"Nah, too rotten to be the sewers." Boots said, smirking at his own joke.

"It must be the Delancey brudders!" Crutchy yelled, and a few of us gave quick mocking hellos. Oscar went over to Snipeshooter and grabbed him.

"In the back you lousy little shrimp." He snapped, throwing him to the ground.

"It's not good to do that. Not healthy…" Racetrack said, shaking his head. Jack helped Snipeshooter up off of the ground. I shot a 'You Rude Tightwad' look at Oscar. He just gave me an "It's an Act' look and glared at Jack.

"You shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referring to the family resemblance in your brudduh here." Jack said.

"5-1 that Cowboys skunks 'em. Who's betting?" Racetrack yelled and the rest of the boys yelled statements like 'bum odds' and such. It was just our normal thing, and I could practically quote what Jack was going to say next.

"That's right. It's an insult. So's this!" and off Jack went with Morris' hat going with him. Oscar ran as well, getting ready for the fight.

"Where'd he go?"

"Run ya tightwads!"

"Ya got 'em Cowboy!"

"Be safe you snake!" I whispered, unheard as everyone tried to hold Oscar and Morris back. Oscar heard though, and I placed my note in his pocket.

"Get him!" He yelled, and finally broke through the barrier of newsboys. Jack almost ran another boy about my age over. A few seconds later Morris almost ran the poor kid over as well. As the rest of the boys chased after Jack to watch the inevitable fight I checked on the curly haired boy.

"You alright Curls?" I asked.

"Um, i-it's David, David Jacobs."

"Hi I'm Les!" The little kid beside him yelled.

"Um, who was that?" David asked.

"The idiot takin' on two guys his size? That's Jack, me brudduh. The two boys chasing him are Morris an' Oscar Delancey. I'm guessing you're either becoming a newsboy or taking a walk."

"We're becoming newsboys. Who are you?" The kid asked.

"Jewel Kelly, I'm sorry for not introducing myself until now. I gotta go now, someone I care about is in that fight and I wanna make sure they can still walk." I said, turning just in time to see not Jack but Morris punching Oscar in the face. "Aim before you punch Delancey!" I muttered as Jack took both Delanceys down like always and ran for the gate. He climbed up and took off his own hat, swinging it like a cowboy on a horse. Les ran ahead to see Jack, the kid looked so excited.

_Too bad he's all made up Les, just like me._

The gates finally swung open and we were allowed in. Jack was laughing and smiling, and Oscar already had a small bruise blossoming on his face.

_Really Morris, yous'e gotta aim a little better when taking shots like that!_

"We'll play again tomorrow, Cowboy" Morris said as he entered the circulation building.

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy" Oscar said, following his brother.

Jack sat there teasing Mr. Wiesel and I stood behind Racetrack and in front of David.

"So Curls, where ya from?" I asked, turning to David.

"It's, um, it's David and I live here in Manhattan." He said, and I tried not to laugh. He was so… so awkward when he talks.

"Me too, I live in one of the Lodging Houses."

"I said _next_!"

"'E's talkin ta you princess!"

"I told ya Morris it's _Jewel _I know yous'e a little slow, but ya should still remember it."

"What'll it be?" Wiesel said impatiently.

"Usual please." I said, laying my fifty cents down. I sat down next to Jack as we read through the whole paper.

"Look at this, 'Baby Born With Two Heads'. Must be from Brooklyn." Racetrack said. I chuckled under my breath as I read through the whole paper. Nothing all that readable really, just the usual trolley articles that Pulitzer was covering.

"Hey, you got your lousy papes, now beat it!" Wiesel yelled from behind me.

"I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen." Curls, also known as David, said angrily. Once again Morris messed up his counting. Even I could do a better job behind the desk. That might not be a bad idea actually, working beside Oscar. Well, a girl can dream.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?" Wiesel yelled. _Well, it is a coincidence that this happens every. single. day. _

"No. I just want my paper." Poor Curls, all he wants is his paper, yet Wiesel wasn't helping.

"He said beat it!" Morris snapped.

"Temper Morrie, you don't wanna be mean." I said, walking behind Jack as he counted Curls' papes. "Yep, that's only nineteen." Racetrack stifled a laugh at the nickname, my payback for him calling me princess. Morris gripped the bars angrily and I smiled sweetly.

"No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris here can't count to twenty with his shoes on. Hey Race, will ya spot me two-bits? Another fifty for my friend." Jack said, buying the papers for him. Poor Curls look insulted, poor guy.

"I don't want another fifty!" he snaps and I can barely hear Racetrack say 'What are ya stupid?!'

"Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes." Jack says very matter-of-factly.

"I don't. I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you. I don't care to. Here are your papes."

"What'sa matter Curls? You don't want any papes." I asked, walking around Jack.

"Cowboy. They called him Cowboy." The kid Les said. I wondered what a good name for him would be. Maybe Smalls, he was short and cute enough for it.

"Yeah, I'm called that and a lot of other things, including Jack Kelly, which is what me mudder called me."

"Yeah dat's what your sister told me." he said.

"Oh, so you two already met. What do they call you kid, other than Curls?" He asked.

"Les and this is my brother David. He's older." Les said, yes definitely Smalls.

"No kidding. So how old are you Les?" Jack asked.

"Me? Near ten." He said proudly.

"Near ten. Well, that's no good. If anyone asks, you're seven. You see, younger sells more papes and if we're gonna be partners, we wanna be the best." Oh no, there's the kicker.

"Wait. Who said anything about being partners?" Curls yelled as everyone crowded him.

"Well, you owe me two bits right? Well, I'll consider that an investment. We sell together, we split seventy-thirty, plus you get the benefit of observing me, no charge." Jack said a confident smile on his lips. _Aw don't get tounge tied, I want to see you work it out._

"Ah-ha!" he said, figuring something out. Jack just mocked him, the same dumb smirk on his lips.

"You're getting the chance of a lifetime here, Davey. You learn from Jack, you learn from the best." Crutchy said, trying to help Jack out.

"If you need the best then he'll work with me!" I said.

"Well, if you two are the best, then how come he needs me?"

"Listen, I don't need you, pal, but I ain't got a cute little brudder like Les here to front for me. With this kid's puss and my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week. So what do you say Les? You wanna sell papes with me?" He said, dragging the kid into it.

"Yeah!" he yelled excitedly.

"So we got a deal?" Jack asked.

"Wait. It's got to be at least fifty-fifty." Curls said nervously.

"Sixty-forty, I forget the whole thing." He said, spitting into his hand to do a spit shake. Curls pulled his hand away with a weird expression on his face. What'sa mattah?" He laughed.

"That's disgusting!" Curls yelled.

"C'mon you'll get used to it." I said. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Got some new favorites! Thank you all of you who have reviewed and followed my story****! I don't own anyone but Rose… I wish I owned Newsies, but all I own is a cat, a cat who almost owns me half the time.**

"_Sometimes lying is necessary, it just depends on _why _you're lying." –Unknown_

"Are you selling with David and I today Jewel?" Jack asked.

"Yep, I wanna see how Curls does." I said, lifting the papes onto my shoulder. They were extremely heavy, and hard for me to carry.

"It's _David. _So what's your name uh, Jewel?"

"Oh, sorry Curls, the name's Rose Kelly. Call me Jewel or Rose but _don't_ call me Princess."

"Yeah, dat name is Morris' nickname for her."

"He's not supposed to, but da tightwad still does!" she snapped angrily.

"What do you have against being called princess?"

"Well, an old friend of mine from the Lodging House would always call me that. When he left I kinda felt sad about the whole thing. That, and Morris uses it as an insult." She said, walking with him and trying to look through her papes without being too obvious.

"So how does all of this work?" he asked, seeing that I was done with the topic. I looked through the paper and finally found what I was looking for. It was just a simple scrap of paper with big, slanted handwriting holding Oscar's answer. I shoved it in my pocket, thankfully unnoticed by any of the boys.

"The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took twenty papes. Why?" Jack asked.

"Bad headline." David replied matter-of-factly.

"That's the first thing you gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. You know, we're what holds this town together. Without newsies, nobody knows nothing." Jack said as I mouthed along beside him. It was Jack's speech, he told it to _everybody_.

"Ooh, goil one o' clock!" Someone muttered and all of the boys took their hats off to her. She hurried past barely giving a single glance to any of the boys.

"Baby born with three heads!" Specs yelled, breaking the silence brought by the girl. I laughed as David looked at him in confusion.

"C'mon, we'll go to where the fights are. I'm sure there'll be people willing to buy these headlines." Jack said, and I motioned for David to follow.

"It's not that far of a walk Curls and it has lots of people willing to buy a pape." I told David as we walked. Les was chatting with Jack happily has we walked.

"Would you not call me that?"

"Why, every newsie has a nickname. Whether it be an old job, a hobby, or a dream we build ourselves on it."

"Where'd you get the name Jewel from? I mean, you'd think Rose would be the nickname because of your necklace."

"What necklace?" Jack asked, jumping into our conversation. He looked at the chain around my neck in surprise. "Where'd ya get this Jewel?"

"I found it in an alley last night, I thought I'd start wearing it."

"Yeah 'found it', that's what happened." David snorted.

"Yeah, I found it, you got anything to say _Curls_." I snapped. It wasn't a complete lie, I did get it in an alley last night. He just chuckled and shook his head. "Dat's what I thought."

"Ah, cool it Jewel, Davey didn't mean anything by it." Jack said quickly. It makes me so mad when people jump to conclusions about me, and Jack knows about it.

"'Why is your name Jewel?" Les asked.

"It's a secret." I said, putting a finger to my lips.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause kid, all of the cops are after me, and that's my codename to keep me safe." I said, and the kid looked at me in wonder.

"Its cause when she came here her eyes were greener than hazel, making 'em look like emerald jewels." Jack said, stealing my hat off of my head.

"Hey!" I said, taking my hat back, "I don't go around telling your secrets."

"Rose, it's not really a secret." David said, motioning to Jack, wearing his cowboy hat and red bandana.

"Eh, he's had it for so long I don't even see it most of the time." I said.

"How long have you been newsies? You act like it's been a long time."

"I've been a newsie since I was almost five years old and Jack was seven, so a little over ten years."

"Young sells papers, especially a little girl like Rose." Jack said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, but at least I can count my own papers now. The only thing that stayed the same was the fact that the Delancey are still a couple of tightwads."

"Ten years? You've been newsies for that long?"

"Yeah, here we are." I said as we walked up to the big ring. The men were beating each other, making Jack and the Delancy's fights look pitiful. I'm pretty sure the rules were the winner was the first one that knocks the other out, but I was never sure. People cheered and yelled, and Jack told Les how to get the most papes sold.

"Just yell out the headline Curls, I gotta go sell some if I want to keep off of the streets." I said, walking to the edge of the crowd. I slipped the note out of my pocket and opened it.

_My Irish Rose,_

_I can meet tonight, same place every night. The necklace looks wonderful on you. Don't dress too fancy tonight._

_Love, _

_Oscar_

I smiled as I read it, wondering what he had in mind. He always did things like this, we weren't bound to our little dirty alleyway. Oscar sometimes would take me on a roof or sit on the Brooklyn Bridge. We would laugh and talk, trying to forget about what was happening between our families. I stood up and shoved the paper deep into my pocket. I stood up and walked over to a woman with fancy clothing on.

"M-miss, I don't want to be a bother, but do you want to buy a pape." I asked, waiting for her speech.

"Young Lady, what are you wearing? It's shameful how girls these days think that they can wear whatever they want. Why, my father would whip me for going out in pants, let alone a boy's shirt. Haven't you ever heard of being a lady?" she yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I said, bringing up some tears, something that Medda taught me, "It's just that my father died and I only have my brother's clothing to keep me warm. I want a dress, but mine are all too small for me to wear. I need to sell these papes to get a dress to wear. I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll just go." I said, turning around. My face was wet with the tears, I was so close.

"No, I'll buy a paper, you just keep the change." She said, giving me a dime. She was rich, probably a lawyer or judge's wife.

"Thank you ma'am, thank you so much!" I said, bringing up a fresh set of tears.

"You're welcome child." She said, walking away to wherever she was going before. I giggled and wiped my tears away, easy money. Put on a pretty face for a rich woman, cry a little and tell a sob story, and you'll have your money. I waited for a second before smiling.

"Extra! Extra! Woman Found Dead in Apartment!" I yelled, and a few men came over. I handed them their papes and took the three cents."

"Hey! This story ain't in here!" a man yelled, and the other two agreed.

"Oh, sorry sirs, it must have been a printing error, very rare! It a collector's item, might be worth more years from now." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, I'll just keep it then. Thank you miss." He said, and they all left. Two papers and I already have fourteen cents.

"Extra! Extra! Trolley strike drags on!" David yelled. I rolled my eyes, he wasn't very good.

"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in flames!" Jack yelled, catching the ears of a few people. He gave them the papes the walked off, hoping to get new people to buy.

"Wait, where's that story?" David asked a confused expression on his face.

"Thank you sir, page nine. Thousands flee in panic. Thank you. Much obliged to you ladies." Jack said, giving them a charming smile.

"'Trash Fire Next To Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls'?" he asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Terrified flight of inferno! Thousands of lives at stake! Extra! Extra! Thank you sir. Extra! Extra!" Jack yelled, getting more and more customers. Les came back from the back, a little too excited.

"Jewel, I saw you back there, that was great, that lady actually believed you." Les said, smiling as big as he could.

"Thanks Les, you'll learn how to sell more papes soon." I said.

"Wait what? Why are your eyes red?"

"I j-just needed to sell a pape or two." I said, tears filling my eyes. Curls looked like he had no idea what to do, so he just stuttered out an apology. Jack was practically doubled over laughing at David.

"Jewel, stop you're scaring him. Jewel can turn the tears on and off, she uses it to her advantage." I wiped the tears away, blinking to clear the red away.

"Hey Les, you staying in the back like I told you? Show me how you do it."

"Buy me last pape, mistah?" Les said, faking a cough.

"It's heartbreaking kid. Go get 'em."

"My father taught us not to lie." Curls said, trying to act all noble.

"Well, mine told me not to starve, so we both got an education." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"That ain't gonna help you Curls, ya gotta do things dat aren't nice." I said.

"You're just making up things, all these headlines." David said, looking unsure.

"I don't do nothing the guys who write it don't do. Anyway, it's not lying, it's just improving the truth little." Jack said, and I nodded in agreement.

"David, you gotta lie sometimes, but it's worth it when you have food and a _home_." I said as Les walked up to us.

"The guy gave me a quarter. Quick, give me some more last papers."

_Damn the kid must have been a good actor_ I thought until I smelled him.

"Wait, wait. You smell like beer." David said, checking on his little brother.

"Well, that's how I made the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some." He said, and I glared at Jack. This is why you never send ten year old's on their own. Curls looked like he was thinking about the best way to kill Jack.

"Hey, no drinking on the job, it's bad for business. And what if somebody called the cop on you?" Jack said, trying to play it off as a joke. I noticed David looking at someone and followed his gaze. My blood ran cold as I saw an older man looking at us.

"Jack? We'se gotta go!" I said, elbowing him in the stomache.

"Is he a friend of your's?" David asked.

"Beat it! It's the bulls!" Jack yelled, grabbing my wrist and running. I pulled David a little and helped him start running.

"All this over one sip of beer?" poor Les cried as David pulled him along.

Jack led us through an alleyway, mine and Oscar's alleyway, and into a building. We ran up the stairs and almost tripped on a man sleeping on the steps. Warden Snyder was following after us, tripping and falling as Jack threw the door open. He led me to a ledge, and we jumped off, yelling as we hit the ground. I pressed myself against the wall, praying that Curls would hurry. He ran to me, trying to ask questions as Jack shushed him.

"Sullivan! Wait till I get you back to the Refuge!" he yelled, and a door slammed nearby. Jack pulled me to my feet and we ran a little more. We reached Irving Hall right as David stopped, panting. As David started to bombard us with questions Jack opened the door and we walked inside.

"I want some answers. Who was he and why was he chasing you? And what is this Refuge?" he said, gasping for breath.

"The Refuge is a jail for kids. That guy chasing me was Snyder, the warden."

"You were in jail?" Les asked.

"Yeah." Jack answered, and I put my arm around his shoulders. I knew Jack had some bad memories from there, and I hoped he wouldn't think too hard about them.

"Why?"

"Well, I was starving, so I stole some food." Jack said, and I remembered that day. We didn't have much, we had only been newsies for about four years. He grabbed some bread and was caught. He took the hits and told me to run. I ran all the way to Brooklyn at eight years old and was led back by a scrawny little blue eyed boy. I didn't know his name, just that his name was Spot.

"Food?" David asked.

"Yeah, food." Jack answered.

"He called you Sullivan."

"Well, my name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I'm lying?" Jack said, and I looked away.

"Well, you have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?"

"'Cause I escaped." Jack said.

"Oh boy! How?" Les said, almost bouncing with excitement. The kid was excitable, almost bouncing off of the walls.

"Well, this big shot gave me a ride out in his carriage." Jack said, and I had to fight to keep from laughing. It wasn't a complete lie, he did ride a carriage out.

"I bet it was the mayor."

"Nope, not him." I said, looking at the changes in backstage. I hadn't been here in a while, and I can't say I didn't miss it.

"No, Teddy Roosevelt. You ever heard of him?"

"What's going on there? Out! Out! Out!" A female voice yelled, swiping her feathered fan at us.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldja Medda?" Jack asked.

"I guess we'll just be off then." I said, faking a tear.

"Oh Kelly. Where ya been, kids? Oh, I miss seeing you two up in the balcony."

"Hanging on your every word." Jack said, as he kissed her hand.

"I've missed coming here." I said as I hugged her.

"So Medda, this is David and Les." Jack introduced the boys.

"Hello David, are you Rose's-"she started to say to David, but I cut her off.

"I'm still single Medda, we just met today." I said.

"And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark." Jack said before we could continue. Medda had been trying to set me up with a boy, too bad I already had one, and had been dating him since five months before my thirteenth birthday.

"Welcome, gentlemen." She said, bowing to the boys.

"Medda also owns the joint." Jack informed the boys.

"Oh, what do we have here? Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing that ever was? Yes you are." She said when she saw Les. Les looked up at her and started coughing.

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Buy me last pape, lady?" Les said, putting on his most innocent face.

"Oh, you are good. Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I'd say you have a great future." She said, laughing at the little boy.

"So, is it alright if we stay here for a little while, Medda? Just until a little problem outside goes away." Jack asked.

"Please Medda?" I said.

"Sure, stay as long as you like. Toby, just give my guests whatever they want." She said, and Les went on to ransack the candy bin. I grabbed some licorice for Oscar, it was his favorite.

"And now gents, the moment you've all been waiting for: The sensational songbird, The Swedish Meadowlark, Miss Medda Larkson." The announcer said, and the house cheered.

"_My lovey dovey baby I boo-hoo-hoo for you _

_I used to be your tootsie-wootsie _

_Then you said 'tooldle-dedoo' _

_I miss the hanky-panky _

_Each nighty-night til three _

_Come back my lovey dovey baby _

_And coochie-coo with me!" _Medda sang, and David looked shell-shocked.Jack hung onto one of the ropes from backstage and I smiled. I really had missed hearing her sing. We had to leave though, David had a home to get back to, and I had Oscar.

"So, you like that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I loved that. I loved it. It was great. She is beautiful. How do you know her?" David asked, looking like he had just been in heaven.

"She was a friend of me fadder's," Jack said, sitting on one of the chairs, "Come on, Les, you wanna shine me shoes for me?"

"Oh, it's getting late. My parents are going to be worried. What about your's?" David said after checking his watch.

"Nah, they're out west looking for a place to live, like this." Jack said as he pulled a storybook out of his pocket. "See, that's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send for me and Rose."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy."

"It'll be happening soon." I said.

"Yup."

Before I could keep talking a crash exploded from a nearby street. We ran over and saw men beating each other up in the street. The police yelled and tried to break the riot up, but to no avail.

"Jack! Why don't we go to my place and divi up? You can meet my folks." David said over the noise of the riot.

"It's the trolley strike, Dave. These couple of dumb-asses must not have joined or something." Jack said, looking really excited. I was getting nervous though, too much violence for me.

"Jack, this looks like it's only going ta get worse!" I yelled, pulling on his arm.

"Jack, Rose is right, let's get out of here."

"So, maybe we'll get a good headline tomorrow." He said, noticing Les sleeping on a bench, "Look at this, he slept the whole way through it."

Jack picked les up and followed David to his house. I followed and reflected on our close call with Snyder. If only I knew it wouldn't be our last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaand chapter four! I still only own Rose. Sorry for the long wait, I started Lent, albeit late, and didn't have time to put it at the end of the chapter. Sorry Guys.**

"_**A little bit of jealousy in a relationship is healthy; it's always nice to know that someone's afraid of losing you!"-Unknown**_

I twisted around the streets of New York, but I could barely care. Today was close, way too close. That would be the fifth time Snyder had almost caught us in the last four months. I can't help but think that our luck was running out. If David hadn't ducked when he saw us or if Les was too slow we would have been caught. A guilty feeling gnawed at my conscience when I thought about the Refuge. The damned place had caused me to lie one too many times. I shuddered as I let my mind wander to that awful place. I still had, what, twelve months hanging over my head.

"_Don't worry Jack, I got into some trouble in Brooklyn and had to stay put for a while. I'm okay, I didn't mean to scare you."_

It wasn't a lie, I just stretched the truth a little. I was hanging out with a group of other newsgirls in Brooklyn when some bulls showed up. I would meet the girls once a month and we would always switch up the 'fall girl' of the night. I was the fall girl, and when one of the girls upset a bull they went to arrest us. A cop broke a shop window swinging a club at my head, and arrested me as the girls got away. I spent a week alone at age eleven, and I still wake up in the middle of the night from it. All of the boys and girls fighting, people trying to find out just how tough you are, and how much you can take. It was hell, but it helped me. I became tougher, and I learned how to fight. Too bad I can't tell Jack. He'd be upset, he never wanted me to even see the Refuge, let alone be in it for a week. It was a little secret I kept to myself, just like Oscar. It was almost funny how one came from the other.

"Just another block, then we'll be to my home." David said, still walking. It had just started to drizzle, rain barely wetting my hair. Jack had his hat off, his hair getting wet as well. We looked so similar with our hair the same shade and taller build. People asked if I was twins with him. He was still taller by a few inches, like an older brother should be. We finally made it to an apartment building and hurried up the stairs, Jack holding Les in his arms. The second the doors swung open I was greeted by the smells of food and a woman's voice.

"My God, what happened?" She yelled, going over to get Les.

"Nothing Ma, he's just sleeping." David said.

"We've been waiting dinner for you. Where have you been?" a man said, who I was guessing was David's father. David put his money on the counter, trying to distract his father.

"You made all this selling newspapers?" his father asked, looking shocked.

"Well, half of its Jack's. This is our selling partner, and our friend. Jack Kelly, my parents. And that's my sister, Sarah." I couldn't help but notice the look Jack gave Sarah, he liked her.

"Ester, maybe David's partners would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add a little more water to the soup?" His father joked, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Mayer!" she said, shoving him playfully. They dished out the soup and it was delicious. I ate two bowls before I forced myself to stop. I didn't want to cause trouble for them.

"So, from what I saw today, you're boys are a couple of born newsies. Can I have some more?" Jack however did not think the same way I did.

"Jack!" I hissed lowly at him.

"Yes." Sarah said, not seeming to notice me at all.

"So with their hard work and my experience, I figure we can peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat." Jack boasted happily, and I felt a little dejected. I wasn't exactly used to sharing money and experience with anyone else but Jack.

"That many," Mr. Jacobs said, eyebrows raised.

"More when the headline's good." Jack said, eating some more soup.

"So what makes the headline good?" Sarah asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Oh, you know. Catchy words like maniac, or corpse, umm…love nest, or nude. Excuse me. Maybe I'm talkin' too much." Jack said, and I rammed my elbow into his ribcage.

"Wars help too," I spoke up, feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"Sarah? Go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet." Mr. Jacobs said, and I felt even worse for being here.

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Mrs. Jacobs said, making me feel even worse than I already did.

"Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration." He said, trying to convince her.

"I'll get the knife."

"I got the plates." Both kids went to get the silverware, and they cut me a slice of cake. I didn't want to, but I ate it quickly as I listened to the conversation around me.

"This is only the beginning, papa. The longer I work, the more money I'll make." David said excitedly.

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory, and then you are going back to school, like you promised." His father said sternly, and I almost envied him. I wonder what school is like.

"Happy birthday, papa." Sarah said, and I felt even more jealous. They were such a happy family, a whole family. They weren't broken up like mine.

"This is going to heal, and they'll give me my job back. We'll make them." Mr. Jacobs said, a determined look I his eyes.

"Come back my lovey dovey baby and coochie-coo with me!" Les sang in his sleep. David tried to explain but we were too busy laughing.

"And what is this David?" his mother asked, so we only laughed harder. After dinner I followed Jack and David out onto the fire escape.

"I gotta go Jack, I need ta rest befoah tomorrow."

"You okay to go alone, I'll come with you if you-"Jack stared to say, but I just laughed.

"I'm a big girl Jack, I'll be fine by myself. 'Night Curls, sleep well." I said, making my way down the fire escape.

"Night Jewel. Carryin' the banner."

"Carryin' the banner." I said, walking out of the alleyway. I hummed an old song that always got stuck in my head. I think my mother sang it to me, I always heard a female voice in my head. I only knew a few words, but I knew the tune.

"_When I dream on my own I'm alone, but I ain't lonely _

_For a dreamer, night's the only time of day _

_When the city's finally sleeping _

_When my thoughts begin to stray _

_And I'm on the train that bound for Santa Fe _

_And I'm free _

_Like the wind _

_Like I'm gonna live forever. _

_It's a feeling time can never take away…" _I hummed the rest as I made my way to the familiar alleyway.

"Oscah, am I early?" I half-whispered as I walked in.

"Right on time beautiful." Oscar said, coming up behind me and giving me a hug from behind.

"Good, I was with David and Jack and lost track of time."

"Oh, well that's nice." He said, glaring at the wall above my head.

"What, is something wrong?" I asked.

"You jus' seemed really friendly to dat David kid." He snapped.

"What Curls? I just met 'im Oscar."

"You seemed really close from the start." He said.

"Oh my, is the great scary Oscar Delancey jealous of a shrimp like Curls?" I asked, laughing a little. "I'm sorry, it's just kinda funny."

"No it ain't funny Rose, I don't want anyone stealin' you from me."

"He won't Oscar, I promise." I said. We had started sneaking over to what I guessed was Central Park. We liked to stare at the stars until the early hours of the morning. We found a nice spot by a pond where the stars reflected on the surface of the calm water. He had brought an old blanket for us to lie down on.

"The necklace looks nice on you." Oscar said.

"I like the pin on your hat. Is your face okay from where you got hit this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm fine."

"Good. Not that it hurts I mean, the fine part." I said, correcting myself. "Snyder almost caught me again today."

"Rose, that's the second time this month alone."

"I know, I'm not trying to get caught."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Hey Oscar, what do you do with my notes?"

"I usually hide them under my bed in a box, but I keep one in my pocket. It's the one where we set up our meeting place. 'Dear Oscar, last night was actually fun. We should meet more often, in the alleyway by the fights.' Signed with a small drawing of a rose. What do you do with mine?"

"Between the bathtubs there is a floorboard that isn't nailed down. I keep your letters there, the letters and an old picture of my parents, Jack, and I at Coney Island. It's the only picture I have of them."

"I'm right next to your most prized possession. I didn't know." He said.

"I did, and that's all that matters. I think Jack has a copy as well." I said.

"Rose, is anything wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling… I'm just being paranoid."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. It's late, you might want to get home." He muttered after a while of staring at the sky. I gave him a quick kiss, and then left alone. As I sneaked into my room I checked under the floorboard and made sure everything was safe. I finally crawled into my bed and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anyone but Rose… but I wish I owned Newsies.**

_You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right, even when everyone else just runs away. -Rose Tyler: Doctor Who_

_~IR~_

"ROSE, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Snipeshooter's voice yelled through the wall.

"I'M UP!" I yelled back, rubbing my eyes and moaning. What I would give to pull a Bumlets right now, just sitting up and moving to the other end of the bed and getting more sleep. The sun shone through my slightly open window.

_Didn't I close that?_

I sat up and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. A certain smell lingered in the air, and I looked to the left where the sweet smell came from.

_Oh, he didn't! _I thought as I stared at the red rose on the bunk. A note laid underneath it, long, slanted handwriting spelling out my name… or at least Rose.

"Oscar you romantic idiot, you're gonna get us caught!" I muttered, but smelled the rose anyways. It smelled like the roses in the botanical gardens that I sell in every day. There's no telling when he slipped in here, but I don't even care. I unfolded it and was glad for the fact Jack never came in here.

_Rose,_

_Sorry for the invasion of privacy, but I wanted to ask you to meet me tonight in our alleyway. There's gonna be some changes in selling, just trust me._

_Oscar_

"What da hell? Whaddya mean by 'changes in sellin?'" I mumbled. I grabbed a pair of worn black pants and a grey shirt to wear. It was my only other pair of clean clothing besides my dress. I still wore the same shoes as always, but today I decided to try a pair of black suspenders on. They were some of Jack's, they wouldn't fit him anymore, so he must have just tossed them in under my bunk. I didn't have many bunkmates, just girls who came and went, maybe for a week, maybe for a year. I walked to the sink and was happy to see that they actually had water going. Someone in the lodging house had probably fixed it for me. I used the toilet and put my hat on, ready for the day. I exited and almost ran into Jack.

"Hey Rose, you sellin' wid David and me taday?" he asked as the boys talked.

"Nah, I'm sellin' in the gardens. You could come with me one day, it smells bettah than you." I said as we walked to the distribution building. He shoved me playfully and I stole the hat off of his head.

"Hey, hey give it." he said as I put it on my head over my hat and hurried passed Crutchy and Racetrack. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. "Gotcha!"

"Fine, uncle, uncle." I said, putting it back on his head.

"Do ya gotta be the younger sistah all the time Rose?" he said as he fixed his hair, and then put it back on.

"I dunno, you always gotta be the older brother?" I said playfully. We neared the circulation building a little later than usual, and there was a small crowd gathering.

"What's goin on?" I asked, trying to get closer to an angry looking Kid Blink. He was yelling at Weasel, who looked too smug.

"They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?" Blink yelled as I tried to keep from laughing as Oscar mocked Blink without him noticing. Oscar was trying to make me smile, waving his arms in mock anger. My stomache was knotting up and feeling cold from panic. I spent most of my money on Oscar's gift, and one day would kill what little money I had.

"This'll bust me, I'm barely making a living right now." Skittery said, and I took my hat off of my head and ran a hand through my hair, feeling more nervous than someone who cheated at poker in Brooklyn.

"I'll be back sleeping on the streets." Boots said, shaking his head. David walked over, looking at me questioningly.

"Price has gone up Curls, all the way to sixty cents a hundred."

"Why?"

"I dunno, i-it has to be a joke, ri-right Mr. Wiesel? This wouldn't happen when the headline's so bad." I said, stumbling over the words as I spoke. Scratch the earlier statement, I feel like someone who was cheating at poker _against Spot Conlon._

"Pipe down, it's just a gag. So, why the jack up Weasel?" Jack asked, and I followed him up to the desk.

"Yeah, what are you playin' at?" I asked, feeling like it wasn't a joke.

"Why not? It's a nice day." Weasel said, pretending to check for a draft. "Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?" He asked in his "Now leave me alone" voice.

"They can't do this to me Jack." Blink said, shaking his head.

"They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper." Racetrack said, adding his gambling lingo in.

"That don't mean he should jack up the price!" I said, gritting my teeth in anger. This was not fair at all, we work our butts off for Pulitzer's paper, and we get nothing but bad headlines.

"It ain't fair. We got no rights at all." Boots said, looking nervous just like the rest of us.

"Come on, it's a rigged deck. They got all the marbles." Racetrack yelled, more and more kids talking amongst each other.

"Jack, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush said and I nodded in agreement. I could just spend five cents on sauerkraut instead of an actual dinner at Tibby's until I got enough money. I had only sixty-five cents, so I would only have enough for that. I could use money for my ticket to Santa Fe, but that would mean postponing Jack's dream, and I couldn't do that to him.

"Jack, we can't just stand here, let's just grab 'em and go!" I said, starting to walk to the window to buy my papes.

"No! Nobody's going anywhere. They can't get away with this!" Jack said, grabbing me by my shoulders and pulling me back.

"Jack, what are you thinking, we can't do anything." I said, shaking my head.

"Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think." Les said, pushing his way through the crowd. Someone handed Jack a cigarette and he took a drag from it, looking like he was trying to find the answer to the universe.

"Jack, you done thinking yet?" Racetrack asked in annoyance.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! World employees only on this side of the gate!" Weasel yelled at us.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing my hat at the now closed window in anger. Oscar smiled teasingly as he looked at us, laughing. I glared at him, I didn't need him to be acting right now. I just barely cocked my head and popped my fingers against my palm. It was the best way to show I wanted to see him, and he winked. _Message received._

"So what's your big plan Jacky- Boy?" I asked, scoffing at him. He might be a dreamer, but this was insane.

"Well, listen. One thing for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was." Jack said confidently. He was insane if he thought it'd work.

"You mean like a strike?" Curls asked.

"Yeah, like a strike!" Jack said, standing up.

"Uh, no offense, but did one of da Delanceys hit ya too hard or somthin?"

"It's a good idea!" Jack yelled excitedly.

"Jack, I was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union." David yelled, trying to stop Jack.

"Jack, we can't go on strike, how are we gonna pay for food?" I asked.

"But, if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?" Jack said, and I shook my head. "C'mon Rose, we can show 'em that they can't push us around!"

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but..." David said.

"Wait, that's not a bad plan." I said, feeling a little more hopeful than I was a few minutes ago.

Yeah, well we organize. Crutchy, you take up for collection. We get all the newsies of New York together." Jack said, and I stood a little straighter.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like we have a plan!"

"Jack, this isn't a joke. You saw what happened to those trolley workers." David yelled, and Jack brightened up a little.

"Yeah, well that's another good idea. Any newsie don't join with us, and then we bust their heads like the trolley workers." Jack yelled, the boys yelling in excitement and readying themselves for a fight.

"No way, that's not something we should do Jack, that'll just cause more bad things to happen!"

"Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everybody into this!" David yelled above the boys.

"Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?" Jack asked and everyone just looked at each other.

"Strike!" Les yelled as David tried to shush him.

"Strike!" I yelled walking up to Jack and standing beside him.

"Keep talking Jack, tell us what to do!" Boots said to us.

"Well, you tell us what to do Davey." Jack said, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." He said after a few moments.

"Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the working boys", I cleared my throat and glared at him, "Um, the working _kids_ of New York!" he said as various kids cheered in excitement. "Well, that worked pretty good, so what else?" he asked.

"Tell them that they can't treat us like we don't exist." David said, looking annoyed at us.

"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothing. Are we nothing?" Jack yelled,

The boys all yelled in disagreement, and Jack pulled himself onto the statue of Horace Greely, whoever that was.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up." David yelled, and Jack repeated back in his own words.

'Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us. Do they got us?"

"No!" I yelled, pulling myself onto the statue as well.

"We're a union now, the Newsboys Union. We have to start acting like a union." David yelled above the cheers.

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges we're a union just by saying so, and _the World_ will know!" Jack yelled to the boys.

"What's to start somebody else from selling our papes?" Boots yelled.

"Well, what's wrong with them?" Jack said, still trying to get David to get excited.

"Some of them don't hear so good!" Racetrack said as Jack thought for a second.

"Well then we'll soak 'em!" He said, and I looked up sharply.

"No, that's not a good idea Jack!" I said.

"We can't beat up kids in the streets. It'll give us a bad name." David said, and I shook my head. The last thing I needed was more broken bones and cuts to fix up. I'll have to tell Kloppman to stock up on first aid supplies for later.

"Can't get any worse!" Crutchy yelled at David.

"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons? Are we ready?" Jack asked, getting the group excited. David yelled no, but it was practically unheard. "What's it gonna take to stop the scabber, can we do it? We'll do what we gotta do until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe!" The other boys yelled along in a chant.

"And _the_ _World_ will know, and _the_ _Journal_ too! Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you!" I yelled, looking around at all of us. I looked at Oscar, who was at the entrance staring at me. I tried to give him a smile, and a tug at my arm dragged me off of the statue.

"Rose, this is a very bad idea! I still need the money to keep my house, being a newsie pays the bills!" David yelled, pulling me close, his lips brushing my ear in an attempt to make sure I could hear it.

"No, I know it seems strange to you, but ain't like us. We've been pushed around for too long. This is our chance, and I'm gonna take it! Are you with us David?" I yelled, looking him right in the eyes.

"I- yes, I'll help." He said as I looked at him pleadingly.

"Good, cause we're gonna need your words to help us out for this!" I yelled over the commotion we were causing. I resumed listening to Jack's speech, turning to catch Oscar glaring at me.

"And the winds will blow, and our ranks will grow, and grow and grow and so _The World_ will feel the fire and finally know!" the boys cheered as we marched to the front gates. Everyone yelled variations of strike over and over as I stood by Jack and David.

"We gotta get word out to all the newsies of New York. I need some of those….what'dja call 'em?" Jack yelled over the crowd.

"Ambassadors," David offered to Jack.

"Yeah, right. Okay, you guys, you gotta be ambastards and go tell the other that we're on strike." He yelled, and the boys muttered amongst themselves.

"Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem." Blink yelled, he was sweet on one of the head newsgirls in Harlem named Fighter and probably wanted to see her.

"Yeah, I got Midtown." Racetrack yelled, turning and going in that direction.

"I got the Bowery, Jack." Mush yelled and went on his way.

"Hey, I'll take the Bronx." Crutchy yelled and I looked over at him.

"I'm going with Crutchy!" I said, weaving through the crowd with him and to the long way to the Bronx.


End file.
